Ese joven, Psiquiatra
by ScarletFarfalla
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, joven ambicioso, pero reservado empieza sus años como universitario en la Universidad de Oxford en el área de Medicina. /AU/
1. Introducción

**disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).  
**

**1. Introducción**

_Primer año; primer semestre._

Toda una vida nueva le esperaba al ojicarmín. Los nervios le comían vivo, la emoción evidente en sus temblorosas manos; Sebastian Michaelis sentía gran terror por dar su primer paso después de la preparatoria; la Universidad.

Meses atrás sus labios no habían parado de moverse, cada palabras que salía por ellos era relacionado con la hermosa Universidad de Oxford. Era de lo único que parecía querer hablar, y toda persona dentro de su círculo social estaba consciente de ello. Michaelis jamás había estado tan emocionado de haber podido entrar en tan privilegiada escuela, a pesar de que sus padres constantemente le habían dicho que para él no hubiese problema alguno. Siendo proveniente de una familiar de la alta sociedad, le hubiese sido fácil, pero eso no era excusa para que no se esforzara. No importa lo que la gente pensaba, el pelinegro se había ese privilegio.

Ahora era diferente.

Estando ya dentro del campus le causaba mariposas, revoloteando en su estómago como si nada mientras el joven cruzaba el campo verde hacia el edificio de los dormitorios. El papel que tenía aferrado en mano tenía escrito el nombre del edificio y habitación asignada con caligrafía poco entendible, pero ya se las arreglaría.

Pasando una mano por su cabella oscura y empujando sus gafas, el joven universitario se dirigió hacia el intimidante lugar.

La universidad era enorme, y uno se podría perder; fácil. Michaelis miraba por todas partes, sus ojos bien abiertos con brillo; observaba cada detalle que le sería útil. Familiarizare con el ambiente era algo que hacía por lo regular. Sus ojos se dirigían a todas partes, encontrándose con pares de otros estudiantes que algunos le sonreían y otros no; en este lugar había de todo. El pelinegro se encogió de hombro y prosiguió.

Su habitación asignada ya tenía sus cosas, cajas y algunas bolsas estaban regadas por el suelo con el más mínimo cuidado. Viendo esto, el ojicarmín no pudo evitar suspirar. Tener desorden no era algo que encontraba fascinante, pero tampoco estaba con humor para limpiar y acomodar. Aún no sabía si tendría compañero de cuarto, por lo que decidió juntar sus cosas en un rincón para después regresar y acomodar todo. Cerrando la puerta del cuarto se dirigió nuevamente hacia los pasillos.

No se molestó en interactuar con la gente, pues iba como observador más que nada. Sus años en la universidad serían para estudiar solamente, quizá una que otra distracción, pero de ahí en fuera el pelinegro pensaba sacarle bastante provecho a sus días estando ahí.

Nuevamente en las afueras de los edificios, pasó cerca de uno de los tantos campos verdes, presenciando una práctica de futbol americano. Ladeando la cabeza, observó detenidamente mientras uno de los jugadores, aparentemente integrante del equipo oficial, realizaba su lanzamiento. Tal tiro fue demasiado alto para la persona supuesta a atrapar la pelota, y no contaban que dicha pelota fuera en dirección hacia el pelinegro. Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, observó cómo caía en sus manos, el aterrizaje de pura suerte todo perfecto. Permaneció inmóvil, admirando detenidamente el material y forma de la pelota ovalada que tenía en sus manos. Jamás había atrapado un balón en su vida, a pesar de que esta ocasión fue por pura suerte. Los deportes bruscos nunca le habían llamado la atención. Prefería el billar. Sin embargo, el no mostrar interés no significaba que no era bueno…

-"¡Oye!"-

Alzó la mirada y alzó una ceja curiosa mientras uno de los jugadores se le acercaba; precisamente el lanzador. No mostró expresión alguna ante ello, simplemente permaneció tranquilo en cuanto el muchacho se le acercó. Alto, musculoso pero con una cara vana. Michaelis arqueó la ceja que tenía levantada, chasqueando su lengua con desprecio.

-Lanzaría un poco menos alto la próxima vez.-

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"-

-Dependiendo de quién pregunta.-

Sonrió ladino y con evidente arrogancia.


	2. Sonrisa

******disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**2. Sonrisa**

_La gente suele decir que una sonrisa es demasiado poderosa._

Michaelis se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la Universidad de Oxford cuando presenció tal cosa. Cuerpo curveado y cara delgada, cabello ondulado y aparentemente sedoso, con unos ojos grandes y violetas, el color bastante inusual junto con el de su cabellera; platinado, casi blanco. El joven pelinegro observó detenidamente a la dama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos suyos. La había visto en una u otra ocasión caminar por el campus, mas nunca se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada.

Era de aquellas que les divertía burlarse de los hombres hormonalmente estúpidos. Para Sebastian, no era la primera vez que veía a la mujer burlarse de uno de sus admiradores; jugando un poco con ellos para después dejarlos queriendo más.

Era una arpía; una víbora.

El ojicarmín se divertía verla en acción, mostrando su verdadero rostro ante los hombre y aún siendo querida por estos. Ladeó la cabeza y rió entre dientes. Jamás comprendería la complejidad de las mujeres, pero aún así le era divertido observar su carácter detenidamente.

La mujer soltaba una risa por sus labios, dulce y burlesca que parecía campana; sus ojos llenos de malas intenciones cuando maltrataba a uno de los jóvenes de su misma facultad. Era otro intento suyo por conseguir favores. Tan astuta, siempre prometiendo lo que ellos querían; en cierto modo, el pelinegro sentía gran admiración por ella, a pesar de nunca acercársele y decirle. Era terreno peligroso, y al joven le interesaba más las mujeres con un gran intelecto en otras áreas.

Aún así no despegó sus ojos de la escena, la arpía despidiéndose de su víctima. Estaba sola nuevamente, y no dudada el muchacho de que otro se le acercaría para que pasara el mismo proceso.

Pero no fue así.

Orbes violetas se encontraron con escarlatas.

La mirada de aquella musa fue demasiado penetrante como para querer despegarle la mirada, cualquier parpadeo arruinaría el momento. Curioso, Sebastian ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento; el acercársele o no. La mujer giró su delgado torso hacia su dirección, los pies bien plantados sobre el suelo. Permanecería quieta.

Después de intercambiar miradas, al fin el pelinegro rompió contacto, sino antes ver una sonrisa formarse en los labios delgados de la dama; una leve e inocente sonrisa superficial con intenciones mezcladas. Se largó del lugar, la imagen aún fresca en su mente. No quería aceptarlo, pero esa sonrisa le había causado escalofríos.

Lo que sea que había pensado ella al mirar al ojicarmín, lo único que podía deducir era que no eran buenas intenciones, la sonrisa que le causó gran impacto; tan eficaz.


	3. Ojos

******disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**  


**3. Ojos**

_Estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes._

El no era de los que olvidaban una cara con suma facilidad, pero ese rostro le era desconocido.

Sebastian chasqueaba su lengua mientras intentaba equilibrar el lápiz que se balanceaba sobre el arco de su nariz. Estaba en la biblioteca, era semana de exámenes y el joven había decidido pasar la tarde dentro de ese edificio que enormes estantes llenos de sabiduría. Desafortunadamente su mente estaba en otro lugar como para enfocarse en el libro que tenía sobre la mesa; Álgebra Lineal.

Un par de orbes estaban muy presentes en sus pensamientos.

¿El dueño?

Uno de los universitarios mayores de su misma facultad. Quizá un año o dos adelantado que él. Lo había visto pasar por el pasillo de su dormitorio un par de veces, sólo o acompañados. Jamás habían interactuado, pero bien conocía su nombre; Ash Landers. Joven prodigio y favorito de varios profesores en el área de Medicina.

Michaelis bufó con rabia, haciendo que el lápiz cayera e hiciera contacto con la superficie de la fría mesa. ¿Quién se creía? No podía evitar verlo como alguien demasiado orgulloso y egocéntrico; el pelinegro se llenaba cólera en solo acordarse.

Era su competencia.

Siendo demasiado competitivo, el ojicarmín cerró el libro y sacó una libreta; el estudio podía esperar. Ahora mismo tenía que planear su táctica para interactuar con el prodigiosos joven. El dicho de mantener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mucho más circulaba por su mente. La próxima vez que lo vería intercambiaría palabras con él, se aseguraría de pasar buen tiempo con Ash para conocer sus técnicas. No pensaba dar su puesto del alumno perfecto, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la universidad.

Esto se había convertido en una guerra.

Y todo, absolutamente _todo_ era válido en la guerra y en el amor.


	4. Trabajo en equipo

******disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**4. Trabajo en equipo**

_No solía mezclarse con ese tipo de gente._

Le miró de reojo con sospecha y curiosidad. Exactamente, ¿quién se creía?

-"¿Tomarás tú las notas, o quieres que yo lo haga?"-

Diferente. Extremadamente diferente. En una de clases le había asignado un compañero demasiado extravagante para su gusto, con tal de realizar la actividad del día. Habría pedido, sino exigido, trabajar sólo, pero la actividad era demasiado extensa como para poderlo hacer. Michaelis no encontraba las palabras para describir a la persona.

Alta y delgada, con ojos claros y cabello castaño oscuro; la forma de su cara era puntiaguda y sus labios eran delgados y sonrientes. Era extraño.

No era de su mismo ramo, ya que estaba en una de las materias donde mezclaban gente. Para la desgracias del pelinegro tenía que convivir con gente con puntos de vista distintos a los de Medicina, pero este individuo realmente no tenía clasificación.

-"Um…"-

Se enfocó en esos orbes claros y alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿Qué?-

Murmuró un tanto enfadado con las constantes interrupciones de su compañero. Quería prestar atención a lo que decía la persona al frente del pizarrón, pero su voz era demasiado fuerte y difícil de ignorar. Tampoco quería meterse en problemas por estar hablando en clase en vez de prestar atención, Sebastian se tomaba sus clases muy en serio y no iba a permitir que alguien como él le arruinara el día.

-"Nada…Es solo que…No sueles hablar mucho, ¿verdad?"-

El pelinegro parpadeó incrédulamente mientras le observaba. Lo notaba nervioso, quizá algo incómodo con el hecho de que le había tocado alguien diferente; bueno, ya eran dos.

-Intento prestar atención.-

Suspiró. ¿No era obvio?

-"Ah…Ya veo."-

Guardaron silencio y solo la voz del profesor era audible para el joven Sebastian. Era mejor así. Solamente una que otra voz se escuchaba en el fondo, pero era tenue y fácil de omitir por él. Volvió a tomar nota de lo que escuchaba, sus apuntes en orden y con hermosa caligrafía; era un tema aburrido y nada nuevo, pero prefirió prestar atención y no confiarse. Apenas estaba empezando la Universidad, y aún no conocía bien la forma en cómo trabajaban todos su maestros.

-"Por cierto, mi nombre es Arthur Wordsmith."-

No pudo evitar suspirar, soltando su lápiz y decayendo su cabeza con resignación.

No solía mezclarse con ese tipo de gente.


	5. Palabras

******disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**5. Palabras**

_Se le fueron las palabras._

Permaneció inmóvil mientras le miraba atentamente. Jamás en su vida había visto una mujer con una esencia digna de ser reconocida.

Angelina Durless.

Desafortunadamente para el pelinegro, no llevaban ninguna materia juntos durante ese semestre, y la única ocasión en la que podía ver era en los pasillos cuando era cambio de clases. Así que ahí estaba el joven, mirándola desde lejos mientras ella iba en dirección opuesta a la suya. Realmente una extraordinaria mujer, y esto lo sabía gracias a una previa investigación que había hecho el ojicarmín por su cuenta.

Estudiaba medicina, y era unos cuantos años mayor que él.

Cabello rojizo como la sangre, piel nívea y suave, labios curveados también pintados color carmín como sus ojos. No sabía qué contemplar primero, si esos hermosos ojos o sus labios tan rojizos y perfectos. El joven se sentía atraído por ella, mas no solo por su físico sino también por su intelecto. De las pocas que valían la pena ser reconocidas por Sebastian.

Pero cada vez que tenía planeado acercársele sus piernas lo traicionaban, sus manos sudaban y se le formaban un gran nudo en la garganta, imposible de deshacer. Tanto que decirle, pero las palabras se disolvían en la punta de su lengua, dejándolo con la mente en blanco. Sebastian fascinado e intimidado por esa mujer. Hoy no sería la excepción.

Permaneció en su lugar, la muchacha de rojo alejándose hasta entrar a uno de los salones que estaban al final del pasillo. Fue ahí donde el pelinegro recordó el tener que regresar a clases. Soltó un largo suspiro y despegó la mirada de la puerta por donde había entrado su musa.

Otro día será.


	6. Molestia

**********disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**A/N:** No contaba de que hubiesen reviews tan rápido o3o Muchas gracias~ He aquí el 6/20 del primer set. Disfruten.

* * *

**6. Molestia**

_Jamás pensó volverle a ver._

Michaelis permanecía callado mientras uno de los adultos le presentaban a su nuevo tutor de Etimologías Grecolatinas, específicamente latín. Sus orbes escarlatas emitían desprecio a comparación con los del otro, llenos de tranquilidad y quizá burla.

-"A partir de hoy él será tu nuevo tutor. Ash Landers. ¿Quizá ya se conocen?"-

El joven sacudió la cabeza lentamente y forzó una sonrisa prudente. En frente de los adultos no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones de competencia. Pero aún así, de todas la personas disponibles para enseñarle tuvo que ser él. Hubiese preferido esperarse hasta el siguiente semestre para llevar la materia en vez de adelantarla, sin embargo ahí estaba, sufriendo las consecuencias. Desde un principio se había propuesto a adelantar las materias que pudiera con tal de quitarse un gran peso de encima al final de su carrera.

Grave error.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron del hombre y se quedaron solos. El menor alzó la ceja, esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Le miraba con tanta tranquilidad, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. No podía evitar sentir escalofríos cuando lo observaba así.

-"Sebastian Michaelis, ¿cierto?"-

El pelinegro asentó la cabeza nuevamente. Ambos se dieron un apretón de mano como saludo y rápidamente se soltó del mayor. No le agradaba, no quería que fuera esa persona su tutor. ¿Era tarde para cambiar? La idea le aterraba si es que ya no podía. El destino le estaba jugando sucio, y Michaelis quería enterrarse vivo. Injusticia.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, queriendo mandarle una de las peores miradas fulminadas. Pero no había contado con una desventaja.

Estaba sonriendo, el mayor estaba sonriendo ladinamente.

Su corazón dio un brinco mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaron. No contó con ello, por lo que permaneció perplejo por unos segundos.

-…Un placer.-

Mustió, evitando esos ojos color violetas que le observaban detenidamente. Maldijo entre dientes, sintiéndose demasiado consciente frente a esa persona. Otra injusticia.

_-Lo odio…-_

Michaelis pensó con rabia, sacudiendo la cabeza mentalmente con el afán de querer borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su mente. Le molestaba esa sonrisa, esos ojos, así no podía trabajar. Ahora tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso estando cerca de esa persona quien sería su tutor hasta el final del semestre. El pelinegro mentó nuevamente, sus mejillas aún rojizas y extremadamente calientes.


	7. Cuestionamiento

**********disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**7. Cuestionamiento**

_No existen las preguntas tontas, sino el tonto que no pregunta._

No tenía nada de malo el ser curioso, y el pelinegro bien sabía que era mucho mejor el quitarse toda curiosidad de encima para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Seguramente le hacía el favor a varios por preguntar dudas que le surgían en clases, ya que conocía al tipo de gente que sentía miedo o vergüenza por preguntar.

Sonrió ladino mientras recogía sus cosas de su lugar. La clase había terminado y todos ya se iban. Nuevamente había logrado sobresalir en una de sus clases, provocándole una gran satisfacción y logro.

-"Sebastian Michaelis…¿correcto?"-

El joven giró su rostro al origen de la voz desconocida y alzó la ceja.

-¿Y tú eres…?-

-"Charles Grey."-

No era tan alto como él, quizá más joven, pero recordaba haberlo visto en otras tantas de sus clases. Desconocía si iba en su mismo ramo o no, al igual que no tenía interés alguno en averiguarlo, como con las demás personas. Sebastian era demasiado quisquilloso en cuestión de formar amistades, tenía criterios y estándares que debía llenar uno para que éste lo considerara como un amigo. No era porque el pelinegro fuera orgulloso, sino que estaba arto de conocer a gente tan mediocre y vacía, ya que así había sido su vida. Simplemente se aseguraba de no cometer los mismos errores que cuando eras más joven; el salir lastimado nuevamente porque las personas estaban con él por simple interés.

-"Tengo una pregunta para ti."-

-¿Y esa es?-

Nunca había interactuado con esa persona, pero se notaba lo atrevido que era, directo al grano. Notaba la determinación en sus ojos, listo para aceptar un "no" como respuesta y pasar a la persuasión con tal de obtener lo que quería. Le resultaba demasiado fascinante y divertido al pelinegro, sintiendo lástima por el otro que creía tener alguna posibilidad de persuadirle cuando en realidad no tenía oportunidad alguna. Ninguna. Michaelis ladeó la cabeza un poco y esperó a que la dijera.

-"Necesito tus apuntes."-

-…Esa no es una pregunta.-

-"No te estoy preguntando. _Necesito_ tus apuntes."-


	8. Flores

**************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**8. Flores**

_Cada flor tiene su significado._

Algo que encontraba fascinante era el descubrir cada uno de las flores que se encontraba. Michaelis era un fanático de la botánica en ese sentido, puesto que entre más hermoso era su significado más era su obsesión. Había ocasiones en que dibujaba las que más le encantaban, siempre con pluma, pero su favorita siempre sería la gardenia; su significado siendo "sinceridad".

Era fin de semana y había decidido permanecer en el campus en vez de ir a visitar a su familia. Estaba a una semana antes de vacaciones de primavera, pero el joven no tenía motivo alguno para adelantar sus visitas si terminaría regresando una semana después. Prefirió quedarse, quizá adelantar unas cuantas tareas.

Aunque por el momento no se encontraba en la biblioteca, o en su habitación. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerca del auditorio, su libreta sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Sostenía su pluma con una mano mientras que la otra sostenía una Fresia rojiza; eran su más reciente obsesión. Había encontrado que significaban "gracia", y el pelinegro se encontró fascinado por ellas. De diferentes colores y tan llamativas, era una lástima que pocos conocían de ellas.

Rasgó la pluma contra el papel mientras detallaba uno de los pétalos, ajeno a una sombra acercándose hasta obstruirla la luz para dibujar. Sebastian bufo en descontento y disparó la mirada hacia el origen de ella, listo para maldecir a la persona por imprudente.

-"¡Qué hermosa Fresia!"-

Los ojos del joven se abrieron en sorpresa, encontrándose cara a cara con la hermosa mujer vestida de color vino. Hoy traía su cabello recogido en una cola, de manera en que reposaba contra su hombro izquierdo. Le robó el aliento, tragándose sus palabras de molestia y disgusto.

-Si te gusta te la puedes quedar.-

Ofreció con una sonrisa, observando cómo la muchacha recorría la banca para sentarse a su lado. Los ojos de la hermosa dama brillaron al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, intercambiando miradas de alegría con él.

-"¿En serio? N—No podría…"-

El sonrojo de esas hermosas mejillas hizo que le acelerara el corazón al joven pelinegro. ¿Cómo no insistir? A esa mujer bien le quedaba, puesto que no había visto a alguien con tanta gracia como ella.

-Insisto.-

-"¡Muchas gracias! En cuanto la vi no pude evitar emocionarme…Adoro el color rojo."-

Sebastian sonrió complacido al mirar a la joven suspirar el aroma de la flor. Aún cuando mostraba el evidente gusto por ella, sabía bien cómo mantener elegancia. No podía evitar admirarla.

Definitivamente la Fresia sería una de sus favoritas.


	9. Relajación

******************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**9. Relajación**

Necesitaba relajarse.

La semana de exámenes había terminado, pero el ojicarmín no había despegado la mirada de sus libros. Era como si se hubiese quedado en el círculo vicioso de estudiar y no descansar, puesto que no importaba cuánto le decían que parara, no lo hacía. Necesitaba terminar, decía.

-"Sebastian, la semana de exámenes ya terminó."-

-No tienes por qué decirme. Ya lo sé.-

Por el resto de la tarde tuvo que soportar las quejumbres de Arthur, aunque la mayoría del tiempo le ignoraba por completo, desconectándolo de sus pensamientos para poder enfocarse en leer las palabras que estaban en su libro. En ninguna ocasión se tomó la molestia de mirar a su compañero.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues estudiando?"-

-Deberías hacer lo mismo.-

-"Pero…¡es viernes! Salgamos a alguna parte."-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-"Vamos. Será divertido."-

El pelinegro suspiró y alzó la mirada al fin, encontrándose con un par de orbes café que le miraban con ansiedad e imploración. Arqueó una ceja, desinteresado por los intentos de su colega en persuadirlo.

-Si crees así, ¿por qué no vas tú sólo?-

-"¿Eh? Pero…"-

Al parecer eso le había causado desaliento a Arthur, puesto que mordió su labio inferior algo vacilante. Nuevamente hubo silencio, lo cual el pelinegro aprovechó para continuar sus estudios, dejando al otro debatir sus siguientes acciones.

-"¡Pero necesitas relajarte!"-

Michaelis suspiró con pesadez, cubriendo su rostro bien molesto ante la interrupción. No le gustaba esos estallidos del otro, puesto que casi le causaban pequeños infartos. No era fanático de las sorpresas, al menos cuando era él quien tenía que ser el sorprendido. ¿Para qué molestarse de todos modos? Sabía que aún lo haría, no importaba cuántas veces se quejara el pelinegro, no cesarían.

Sin embargo, Arthur tenía un buen punto.

Necesitaba relajarse y descansar…pero de _él_.


	10. Café

******************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**10. Café**

No creía en los vicios.

El joven pelinegro no había llegado a tal grado como para considerarse un adicto, aficionado o vicioso en algo…

Al menos hasta que entró a la Universidad.

Michaelis era de aquellos que rápidamente podían caer en el vicio, puesto que su curiosidad sobrepasaba a la de un niño; pero siempre hubo gente que le evitó hacerlo, dándole la oportunidad de permanecer en tinieblas por tanto tiempo.

No había dormido lo suficiente los últimos días y le habían salido ojeras demasiado evidentes debajo de sus ojos escarlatas. Hoy llevaba puesta una sudadera que le quedaba un tanto grande, su cabellera oscura estaba despeinada y los lentes colgaban casi al final del arco de su nariz; pero qué le importaba al joven, solamente quería dormir y no saber de nada ni nadie.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las mesas que estaban colocadas afuera de la plaza de la Universidad. Los libros que cargaba hace poco estaban acomodados en una hilera al frente suyo mientras se acostaba sobre la superficie con los brazos cruzados; enterró su rostro entre sus brazos y soltó un largo suspiró de pleno cansancio.

-"Sabes, si sigues desvelándote demasiado vas a terminar enfermo."-

Michaelis gruño con pesadez, asomando la vista un poco para encontrarse a su tutor parado al otro extremo de la mesa. Curiosamente, cada vez que se lo encontraba lucía esa sonrisa burlesca y risueña. El pelinegro había aprendido a tolerarla de vez en cuando, pero aún así le causaba inquietud.

-Lárgate. Estoy muy cansado como para lidiar contigo.-

Había aprendido a ser mucho más tolerante con Ash, pero en esos momentos Sebastian no estaba de humor para presenciar a otra persona que no estuviera en el mismo grado de desgracia que él. Escuchó esa risita irritante, tan peculiar que era reconocible para el pelinegro.

-"No seas así. Toma."-

Apenas si había notado el vaso que el mayor traía en sus manos. Permaneció callado mientras observaba desconfiadamente el producto a tomar, y por el aroma podía deducir que era café bien cargado.

-"Te hará despertar."-

-No lo quiero.-

-"No seas necio. Anda."-

-No gracias. No lo necesito.-

No era amante del café, siempre prefirió el té, ya que ambos tenían cafeína. Pero el necio de su tutor no tardó mucho para ponerle el vaso en mano y obligarle a tomarse el café. No estaba lo suficientemente dulce como para que le agradara, pero se abstuvo a quejarse con tal de evitar algún otro comentario de parte de Ash. No despegó sus labios del borde, sabiendo que el mayor se aseguraría de que se terminara hasta que el vaso permaneciera vacío. A pesar de que el sabor era amargo, le provocó una sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción.

-"¿Mejor?"-

-Cállate…Te dije que no lo necesitaba.-


	11. Fuga

**********************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**  


**11. Fuga**

Jamás había faltado a clases.

Ni una sola vez.

A Sebastian no le gustaba perder clases por una simple razón; no quería perderse de nada. Le había tocado gente que faltaba constantemente, y cada vez que lo hacían algo increíble pasaba. Desde ese punto el pelinegro no quiso faltar con tal de que pudiera presenciar todo lo que pasaba en la escuela; no importaba qué tan enfermo y inhabilitado estuviese. Pretendía seguir así en la Universidad, puesto que eran años importantes de su vida.

Pero no contaba con cierta persona que se involucraría en su vida.

No contaba de que fuese una mala influencia a tal grado que lo hubiese persuadido a faltar a una de sus clases. Que fuese una clase poco importante no era lo que lo traía inquieto, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que Ash Landers había logrado persuadirle para hacerlo.

De todas las personas.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres una mala influencia para mí?-

-"Quizá unas diez o veinte veces el día de hoy…"-

-Te odio.-

-"Y eso unas cuarenta."-

No sabía qué le molestaba más, si esa sonrisa ladina o el hecho de que estaba perdiendo clases con tal de ayudarle a su tutor en un proyecto personal. Suspiró mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos; ya qué, no tenía caso seguir lamentando sus actos, así que lo dejó ir. Y la verdad era que se sentía emocionado de haberse fugado con el mayor, el fugado en general. Se sentía tan rebelde, pero lo disimulaba muy bien porque no tenía intención alguna de darle el privilegio a ese sujeto en verle la cara así.

-"El santo de Sebastian saltándose clases…Qué rebelde."-

-Cállate. Tú también lo estás haciendo.-

-"No exactamente."-

El pelinegro alzó la ceja y le miró incrédulamente. ¿Lo estaba negando? Qué maduro de su parte. Al menos él sí admitiría, ¿y qué le importaba lo que los demás pensaran? Sebastian bufó y entreabrió los labios, listo para admitirle en su cara lo inmaduro que estaba siendo, a diferencia suya, y el admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Le daría la oportunidad de verle su cara de arrogancia y orgullo, algo que rara vez solía hacer. Pero una risa ladina hizo que los volviera a cerrar, las siguientes palabras causándole un gemido lleno molestia.

-"Hoy no tuve clases."-

Corrección. No le daría ese privilegio.


	12. Celos

**********************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**  


**12. Celos**

Los celos son para gente insegura.

Él no era de lo que se consideraban celosos, sin embargo, jamás se había encontrado en una situación como sentir dichas emociones. Era hijo único, por lo que nunca había sentido celos por un hermano; estar celoso en cuestiones académicas o en el romance, el pelinegro jamás estuvo en una situación que involucraba tal cosa. Desconocía la sensación dentro de sí, y mucho menos lo podía identificar en otros.

-"Sebastian."-

Postró sus ojos escarlatas sobre la dama que le había llamado, sonriéndole felizmente. Al fin podía contemplar ese rostro sin temor a ser marcado como acosador o persona enferma, al fin podía contemplar la cara de Angelina Durless todo el tiempo que quisiera; esa hermosa sonrisa, tan cálida y amable, junto con sus ojos color sangre que no se le despegaban de encima.

-"Estabas distraído nuevamente."-

-Ah. ¿En serio? No lo había notado.-

Plantó un beso sobre la frente de la joven y la acercó hacia él. Estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la plaza nuevamente, siendo ahí donde ellos se pusieron de novios hace unos cuantos días atrás. A pesar de la diferencia de edades, si uno los veía juntos deducía que Sebastian era el mayor, puesto que era mucho más alto que ella, dándole la imagen de la típica mujer frágil e indefensa cuando en verdad era todo lo contrario; fuerte, orgullosa e independiente. Solamente con ella Sebastian se comportaba cálido y gentil, solamente con Angelina, _su_ Angelina, sonreía verdaderamente.

-"Ahem."-

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista, notando un tercero hacer su aparición. El pelinegro alzó una ceja curiosa al ver la cara molesta de Landers.

-"Espero no estar interrumpiendo."-

-Sinceramente, sí…-

Le incomodaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, quedaba fuera de lugar. Permaneció callado y esperó a que el otro se retirara, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto por haberlos interrumpido.

-"Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Si no es mucha molestia, Sebastian."-

-¿Ahora mismo?-

-"De preferencia."-

-…No te irás hasta que me vaya contigo, ¿cierto?-

-"Naturalmente."-

Sebastian suspiró con pesadez y miró a la bella dama nuevamente, con una sonrisa suave le dio un beso de despedida. Duró segundos.

El asunto del mayor parecía ser urgente, puesto que se disculpó con la muchacha y se llevó al ojicarmín hacia el otro extremo del campo, su mano aferrada a la muñeca del menor que parecía que se le cortaría la circulación. Michaelis protestó todo el camino, al final soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su tutor.

-Y a ti, ¿qué mosco te picó?-

Le demandó molesto, frotando su muñeca que estaba casi pálida. Ash le daba la espalda, y tomó unos segundos de silencio antes de hablar nuevamente.

-"Actúas distinto con ella…"-

-Obviamente. Es mi novia, estúpido.-

-"…"-

Quizá era su imaginación, pero juraba haber visto al mayor murmurar algo entre dientes, un tanto molesto, quién sabe. Fue demasiado rápido como para que pudiese enfocado en ello lo suficiente.

-"Hazme un favor, Sebastian."-

-Dependiendo…¿Cuál?-

-"Sonríe para mí."-

El joven pelinegro sintió sus mejillas arder, evitando la mirada de su tutor mientras éste le miraba con una sonrisa nuevamente tranquila.

-¡Qué estupideces dices! Idiota…-

-"Por favor."-

-¿Por qué me pides eso? Claro que no…-

No lo comprendía; en lo absoluto. Sebastian era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que la persona al frente suyo mostraba claras señales de celos.


	13. Fiebre

**********************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**13. Fiebre**

Solo los débiles se enfermaban.

Se rehusaba a aceptar que se había enfermado, estando en completa negación. Seguramente fue Arthur quien lo había contagiado, puesto que la semana pasada el pelinegro estaba en perfectas condiciones hasta que intercambió saludos con el joven escritor.

Michaelis mentó entre una serie de toses desde su cama. Había faltado a clases durante todo el día, puesto que tenía fiebre y apenas podía levantarse para ir al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba el baño. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, cubierto de gotas de sudor por las altas temperaturas que tenía su cuerpo.

-Maldita fiebre…-

Lo mejor sería descansar y evitar ciertas situaciones que le perjudicarían su salud, por lo que cerró los ojos y se cubrió con las cobijas, sin antes soltar otra serie de toses y jadeos. Cerró los ojos e intentó encontrar el sueño, su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco hasta que empezara a conseguirlo. Su garganta estaba seca, pero no le prestó atención, estaba más cansado que sediento.

Desafortunadamente para el joven la puerta se abrió, causando un gran crujido al moverla de atrás hacia delante.

Sebastian no se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver quién era, pero definitivamente no estaba de humor para lidiar con gente en su estado.

-"Ah. En verdad estás enfermo…"-

-Claro que sí…¿quién finge estar…enfermo?-

Al fin alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño; no quería verlo. Le miraba con esos ojos violetas llenos de emociones, con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios mientras se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta. Sebastian chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

-"Oh, no lo sé. Pensé que habías fingido para perder clases. Como la última vez."-

Las mejillas del menor ardieron con más fuerza, mentalmente agradecido que la fiebre no haría que se notara la diferencia. Escuchó pasos, sintiendo que el mayor se acercaba hasta seguramente estar a lado de la cama.

-No digas…tonterías.-

Tosió de nuevo y se cubrió más el rostro con la cobija.

-"Así no te vas a aliviar, Sebastian."-

Landers empezó a quitarle las cobijas, el pelinegro protestando débilmente, pero se abstuvo a lo verbal solamente. No quería admitirlo, pero en verdad estaba alegrado de que hubiera venido su tutor. Últimamente se comportaba más atento con él, no solamente en cuestiones académicas; sinceramente empezaba a apreciarle, solo un poco.

El menor quedó descubierto a medias, la cobija doblada hasta después del torso. Suspirando, Sebastian se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada de molestia al mayor mientras éste le sonreía victorioso.

-"¿Mejor?"-

-Cállate.-

Una risa invadió el cuarto, las mejillas del pelinegro ardiendo nuevamente mientras le era entregado un termo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-"Es té de limón."-

-No.-

-"Qué agradecido eres…"-

-No _gracias_.-

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, ambos teniendo una guerra de miradas. Michaelis se estaba comportando necio, bien lo sabía, pero no quería parecer débil en frente de esa persona; no en frente de Ash. Estaba enfermo, aunque tampoco era motivo para permitir ser cuidado por otros como si estuviese muriéndose.

Empezó a toser nuevamente, cubriendo su boca con la manga de su ropa para evitar escupirle al otro.

-…Dame eso.-

Tomó el termo que le volvió a ofrecer el mayor, este sonriendo complacido, mientras tomaba el contenido con gran entusiasmo.


	14. Acertijo

******************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**14. Acertijo**

Entre menos obvio mejor.

No había nada más gratificante que el resolver un acertijo complicado en menos tiempo que el estimado. A Sebastian le gustaban, eran retos que le gustaba ponerse para retar a su mente, aunque uno vivía de acertijos constantemente, todos los días, esto era solo un calentamiento.

Aunque habían ciertos acertijos que no podía resolver, las mujeres siendo un claro ejemplo. No importaba cuánto tiempo se dedicara a observarles sus patrones de conducta ellas cambiaban y tomaban otro rumbo que desprevenían al pelinegro. ¿Por qué ese afán?

Ahí estaba ella, dando la imagen de una mujer bastante prepotente como para siquiera darle la hora del día a quien sea. Michaelis la observó desde su lugar, a unos cuantos lugares atrás. Era fin de semana, el pelinegro había salido un rato para pasearse por las calles e ir por un café. Estaba esperando a que su orden estuviese lista y de pura casualidad esa mujer había hecho tal impresión que el pelinegro no paraba de observarla.

Piel azúcar morena, cabello largo y platinado, largo y bien tratado; complexión delgada y curveada, aunque en ciertas áreas estaba bien desarrollada, con unos ojos color zafiro bastante claros. Un cigarrillo se postraba entre ambos labios color púrpura, dándole la imagen de una actriz bastante talentosa, pero egocéntrica.

Fumaba como si nada a unos cuántos asientos del pelinegro, el sople del humo demasiado elegante, hasta entretenido. Vestía de ropa cara y de marca, y la mirada mostraba aburrimiento.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Michaelis ladeó la cabeza y suspiró extrañado. Qué irónico que cuando no se encontraba disponible aparecían mujeres de ese tipo, realmente la vida le jugaba sucio. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía su nombre, y ahí estaba él observándola como si fuera un objeto, no tenía vergüenza. Pero a su defensa quería resolver aquellos secretos que guardaba, teniendo la imagen de una persona bastante interesante, la rabia y molestia invadían el cuerpo del ojicarmín, puesto que jamás sería él quien descifraría a esa mujer.

Chasqueando la lengua se levantó de su lugar, justamente después de haber escuchado su nombre ser anunciado. Tomó su café y lo bebió lentamente, probando si estaba lo suficientemente dulce; tenía que irse, lo cual implicaba dejar a la actriz sola y desatendida. Ni su nombre le había preguntado, aunque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

El joven se dirigió a la puerta de salida con café en mano, mas no antes alcanzar a escuchar la misma voz que había dicho su nombre pero ahora con uno distinto.

-"Hannah Anafeloz."-

Complacido, el pelinegro sonrío ladinamente mientras salía del lugar. Un acertijo menos por resolver.


	15. Nocturno

**********************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**15. Nocturno**

¿Quién necesita dormir?

El joven pelinegro no tenía problema alguno en pasarse las horas estudiando de más para poder prepararse bien para un examen o una clase en general. No necesitaba dormir, podía hacerlo después de que sus deberes terminaran. Después de todo las mejores cosas pasaban en la noche, y la mente del joven se mantenía mucho más despierta y activa que en el día.

-"Joven Michaelis, ¿aún no termina?"-

Orbes escarlatas alzaron su vista del libro hacia la persona que le había hablado. Sonrió prudentemente y sacudió la cabeza; era el encargado de la biblioteca. Estaba fuera de horario de servicio, pero había logrado formar una amistad con la persona de tal manera de que no importaba si se quedaba después de las horas.

-Me falta revisar unos cuántos capítulos más, pero es poco.-

-"Bueno. No te desveles tanto. También los genios merecen descansar."-

El joven rió entre dientes mientras se despidió de la persona. ¿Genio? Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, aunque prefirió mantenerlo en silencio con tal de evitar el orgullo subirse a su cabeza. Regresó a su lectura y recargó una mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Estaba algo cansado, pero podía resistir unas cuantas horas más.

-"¿Planeando desvelarte?"-

Michaelis disparó la mirada y arqueó la ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ash? La biblioteca ya cerró.-

-"Lo mismo digo."-

-Conozco al encargado.-

-"Lo mismo digo."-

Le era increíble encontrarse con ese sujeto demasiadas veces. Ya tenía que verlo por las mañanas y las tardes, sin mencionar, hacía poco le había cuidado cuando el menor había tenido fiebre. Ahora, ¿también tenía que verlo por las noches?

-Empiezo a pensar que me estás acosando.-

-"Ni que fueras tan importante."-

-¿Lo estás negando?-

-"¿Qué hay que negar?"-

Sebastian bufó molestamente y regresó a sus estudios, si lo ignoraba quizá se iría. Pero el mayor no se fue; al contrario, tomó asiento a lado del menor y empezó a leer igual. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y infló sus cachetes, absteniéndose a solo mirarle con sospecha y algo de incomodidad.

-Hay otros asientos aparte de este.-

-"Aquí ya hay luz."-

-Acosador.-

-"Inmaduro."-

Tragando con pesadez, Michaelis paró su libro y escondió su rostro entre él, no queriendo ver los orbes violetas de su tutor, ni su sonrisa ladina. Era mejor ignorarlo, el desconectarlo de su mente para poder enfocarse en todo menos en él, no le daría tal privilegio. Pero aún así no podía, de vez en cuando se asomaba por los bordes del grueso libro para robarle una mirada a su compañero. Estaba tan concentrado, manteniendo una mirada tranquila y enfocada mientras leía su libro de texto. Michaelis en verdad admiraba su dedicación.

-"¿Te gusta lo que vez, Sebastian?"-

-¿Q—Qué? C—Claro que no…Idiota.-

El joven pelinegro sacudió la cabeza con desprecio mientras que el otro se reía de la reacción apenada de este. Solamente él sabía como volver el ambiente incómodo para el menor, y Sebastian sabía muy bien que disfrutaba verlo sufrir.

Sin embargo, al final resultó algo agradable el estudiar a lado del mayor y quizá -solo quizá- se daría otra vuelta por la biblioteca con tal de pasar otra noche de desvelos junto a él.

Después de todo, no tenía nada de malo tener un repaso nocturno.


	16. Números

**********************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**16. Números**

Los números podían llegar a tener valores infinitos.

En esta ocasión, necesitaba diez dígitos para considerarlos valiosos. Con determinación, el pelinegro se armó de valor y se acercó a su objetivo; Ángela Blanc.

Era quizá la primera interacción oficial que tendría el joven con esa mujer tan intimidante. ¿Sus razones? Cierto compañero suyo le había logrado persuadir –con mucho esfuerzo– en hacerle el favor de conseguirle el número de esa radiante mujer.

Michaelis chasqueó la lengua con desapruebo y se acercó a la dama, quien estaba recargada sobre uno de los pilares de los pasillos de afuera de la Universidad. Ambos pares de obres se encontraron, mirándose fijamente, unos con curiosidad y otros con audacia.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece, lindura?"-

El pelinegro sintió escalofríos al mirar esa sonrisa sobre sus labios. No dejaría que le intimidaría, jugaría hasta el final este pequeño juego de estrategias.

-Seré franco contigo. Necesito que me escribas tu número.-

-"Ah."-

Pudo observar cómo esa sonrisa tan dulce e inocente se convertía en una interesada y ladina. Intentó ignorarla y se enfocó en mirarle a los ojos, solo los ojos.

-"¿Y para qué lo quieres?"-

-No es para mí. Es para un amigo. Solo escribe diez números y te dejaré sola.-

No le gustaba perder el tiempo, mucho menos cuando empezaba a sentirse inquieto con esa mujer. Admitía que era bella, quizá encantadora, pero Michaelis era leal con su pareja y no deseaba torturar a su Angelina de esa manera.

La mujer de los obres violetas le miró divertida, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba al otro. No sabía que pasaba por esa mente suya, tan compleja por ser mujer, pero Sebastian no pensaba perder el tiempo y quedarse a averiguarlo. Tampoco quería que alguien malinterpretara este pequeño encuentro, puesto que haría quedar mal al pelinegro.

-"Está bien. Solo porque eres lindo."-

El muchacho arqueó una ceja incrédulamente, observando como la mujer tomaba su pluma de sus manos y escribía los diez dígitos en su muñeca.

-"Estoy libre después de las cinco. Llámame cuando quieras después de esa hora."-

-¿E–Eh? No. Espera…-

Se quedó sin palabras mientras la vio marchar, su mano rojiza por el contacto con la punta de la pluma. Cerró su puño y mentó en silencio.

No más favores de parte suya.


	17. Cumpleaños

**A/N: **Faltan solamente tres capítulos y termino el primer "volumen" de esta historia. Agradezco a aquellos que lo están leyendo aún~ No estaré presente durante el fin de semana (quizá, aún no sé) por lo que subiré el resto de una buena vez. Disfruten!

* * *

******************************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**17. Cumpleaños**

_Cada año que pasa, uno se hace más sabio; cada año que uno cumple, se vuelve más viejo._

No recordaba algún cumpleaños que no involucraba un desastre.

Sebastian no era de aquellos que tenían el privilegio de presumir que su cumpleaños era un día especial para celebrar. Cada año era lo mismo; sus padres estaban presentes, mas no con el entusiasmo necesario para considerarlo como un día diferente a los demás del resto del año. El afecto dentro de su familia era mínimo si lo académico no estaba involucrado. Había ocasiones en que su nana o los sirvientes le horneaban un pastel y le celebraban el cumpleaños, pero sus padres no mostraron el mismo interés.

Todo los años.

El pelinegro decidió después de haber entrado a la preparatoria en no permitir fiestas realizadas en su día; les había perdido el gusto.

-"¿Qué día es hoy?"-

-Miércoles.-

-"Sí, sí. Pero, la fecha…"-

-Cuatro de abril.-

-"¿Eh, tan pronto?"-

Sebastian miró a su compañero, extrañado. Apenas era mediados de semana, y el semestre estaba casi por terminar, a unos cuantos meses. Ambos caminaban por el camino de tierra que cruzaba los dormitorios hacia uno de los edificios de oficina. Para Sebastian, era un día cualquiera.

-"Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?"-

El joven de ojos escarlatas parpadeó y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Lo había olvidado. Aunque no recordaba habérselo dicho a Arthur en cualquier momento, sin embargo decidió ignorar tal detalle. Sospechaba que tenía sus propios métodos para averiguar detalles como esos de sus compañeros.

-"¡Hay que salir a celebrar!"-

-No es necesario, Arthur…-

No se molestó en explicarle al otro sus razones de ello, solamente se despidió de él rápidamente y partió camino, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto al que el joven literata. El celebrar su cumpleaños no era gran cosa, estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo y considerarlo como un día cualquiera. Hubiese pasado desapercibido si su querido colega no lo hubiese mencionado.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-

Musitó suavemente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su dormitorio.


	18. Tiempo

**********************************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**  


**18. Tiempo**

Todos necesitan un tiempo para sí solos.

-"No entiendo…¿Acaso no eres feliz?"-

Odiaba esas palabras.

Claro que sí. Le había hecho lo bastante feliz los meses pasados, pero aquella calidez que sintió por esa mujer se estaba enfriando. No le parecía justo el hacerla sufrir si seguían así.

-Necesito tiempo. Lo lamento.-

No se atrevió a mirarle y se marchó.

El semestre se acababa y Michaelis creía que era tiempo de cerrar este pequeño capítulo. Bien había disfrutado los momentos felices con Angelina, y le había permitido sacar ese lado amable que alguna vez pensó haber dejado en el olvido. Pero tenía que ser realista, ya no era lo mismo…

Continuó caminando, desconectando los sonidos de sollozos que daba su bella dama, o al menos fue suya. Si se atrevía a mirar sería un grave error; no podía retractarse ya después de haber pronunciado esas palabras de su boca.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Mordió su labio inferior, el frío de la tarde haciendo visible su aliento. Era por su bien, se lo repetía varias veces en la cabeza. Merecía a alguien mejor, no a Sebastian. No podía darle las alas que buscaba, que necesitaba; por eso la dejó ir.

-Quizá no te des cuenta ahorita…-

El pelinegro musitaba mientras daba sus pasos firmes, las palabras apenas formándose en la punta de su lengua.

-…pero yo no te puedo dar la felicidad que buscas.-

No lloraría.

No tenía caso. Las lágrimas se le habían secado, mucho antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Adiós, mi Angelina.-


	19. Danza

**********************************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**19. Danza**

_Es una forma de arte en donde se utiliza el movimiento del cuerpo._

Su favorito; el flamenco.

Le fascinaba. Mezclaba precisión, gracia y pasión; firmeza al dar cada pisada, y delicadeza en cada movimiento de manos y brazos. Sebastian sentía una gran apreciación y respeto ante esta hermosa danza. Era una de sus aficiones.

En una de esas ocasiones había pasado por un estudio de danza, convenientemente los bailarines practicando dicha danza. El pelinegro no pudo evitar observar por los grandes ventanales, sus ojos brillando con admiración mientras movía esos cuerpos moverse en sincronía con el acorde de las guitarras. Sentía envidia.

Lo había intentando unas dos o tres veces anteriormente, pero jamás se había dedicado a continuar con ello, puesto que siempre había algo que lo mantenía ocupado; la escuela o el hogar, no importaba. Permanecería deseando el estar en esos zapatos hasta ser libre de toda cadena en relación con sus padres. Entonces sí, podría empezar con esa afición suya.

Después de varios minutos de solo observar, decidió entrar al local. No tendría nada de malo el echar un simple vistazo. El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el salón donde estaban practicando y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, la música siendo mucho más fuerte estando cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aparte de la música podía escuchar el azote de la suela contra la madera de piso, lo cual lo emocionaba aún más.

-"Ah. Un curioso. Interesado, ¿quizá?"-

Michaelis sacudió sus manos alzadas rápidamente al compás con su rostro.

-"No seas tímido. Anda, ven."-

Mordió su labio inferior. No había contado de que lo invitarían a participar, venía solamente como espectador. Aún así se acercó al grupo quien lo esperaba atentamente.

-"Veamos lo que puedes hacer."-

-¿Qué? No, espera…-

Fue demasiado rápido para el pelinegro. La música ya había empezado, por lo que tuvo que tragarse los nervios y seguir con ello. Tomó aire y alzó los brazos, sinceramente no sabiendo qué hacer, sin embargo prosiguió a mostrar lo poco que sabía respecto al baile. Empezó algo torpe pero la música le ayudaba bastante a seguirle el ritmo con su cuerpo. No sabía cuándo o cómo, pero una de las integrantes se le había acoplado, acompañándolo en su pequeña presentación.

Su cuerpo aumentó de temperatura al igual que el ritmo, su corazón palpitando más y más rápido mientras ambos cuerpo bailaban al compás de la música. Así fue hasta que terminó la pieza, el joven cayendo de rodillas, jadeante y exhausto. Llevaba tiempo desde que no se cansaba tanto o movía el cuerpo como lo había hecho en ese momento.

-"Perfecto. Te veremos la próxima semana."-

Michaelis se abstuvo a asentar la cabeza. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era recuperar el aire.


	20. Calor

**********************************disclaimer: Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador (Yana Toboso).**

**20. Calor**

Odiaba el calor.

Sebastian mentaba en silencio mientras sentía sus mejillas arder sin fin. Por su piel tan blanca uno podía notar al instante cuándo estaba enfermo o sonrojado en general. Lo consideraba injusto, pero lo consideraba aún más cuando _ciertas_ personas le causaban tal efecto.

Terminaba casi su primer semestre y aún no había logrado acostumbrarse en aquella sonrisa, hacia que se volviera demasiado consciente alrededor de esa persona, volviéndolo más vulnerable. Solamente él le causaba ese efecto, y estaba seguro que el otro se daba cuenta.

-"Sebastian,"-

Su nombre siempre le sonó diferente cuando Landers lo pronunciaba, una mezcla entre burla y felicidad cada vez que lo escuchaba. Solamente le escuchaba llamarlo y sentía el roce de temperatura de su cuerpo, el por qué siendo aún un misterio para él.

-"No me ignores. Aún no terminamos con la lección."-

-Aunque quisiera, es difícil ignorarte cuando estás prácticamente encima de mí.-

El menor temblaba de ira, queriendo desconectar a ese hombre de su mente con tal de concentrarse. Era la última asesoría que tendría con él, y no estaba resultando nada fácil para el pelinegro. Pero curiosamente ese día Sebastian se sentía mucho más incómodo estando cerca del mayor; notaba pequeños detalles en sus acciones que antes no había considerado, y cada sonrisa que le daba sus mejillas ardían. Quizá era su imaginación, pero definitivamente notaba diferente a su tutor; demasiado alegre.

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando, _Sebastian_."-

Ahí iba de nuevo, mostrando esa sonrisa ladina al pronunciar su nombre, esa misma sonrisa que le causaba tempestades al pelinegro.

-¡Deja de reírte!-

-"Ah. ¿Y por qué te sonrojas ahora?"-

-Estúpido…Es la fiebre…-

-"¿Te enfermaste de nuevo? A ver…"-

-Aléjate. No me toques…pervertido.-

Era demasiado evidente, pero jamás mencionaría en voz alta que era él la razón primordial por la cual se sonrojaba.

Primero muerto.

* * *

**A/N:** He ahí el final del primer volumen...wow. Bueno, el siguiente, o más bien los siguientes, se centraran más en la relación de Sebastian con Ash. Si se preguntan el por qué, pues todo esto es parte de un plot que estoy escribiendo con una amiga, bastante diferente y centrado en otras cosas. Pero en sí, esto es todo el proceso de Sebastian y cómo va cambiando hasta como es actualmente en dicho plot. Gracias por leer!


End file.
